Luxord
Luxord, the Gambler of Fate is number X in the Organization. He harassed Sora and his friends in Port Royal and later confronted Sora in the World that Never Was. Although his role in the game is minor, he is one of the last of the Organization members to be defeated. He, as a man who deals in games and fate, controls the Gambler Nobodies. Port Royal When Sora once again allied with Jack Sparrow in Port Royal, he learns that Will Turner has gone missing while investigating the cursed pirate gold. While they sail on the Black Pearl and try to convince Jack to turn around for Will, a large Heartless appears. Though they are able to defeat it, it touches Jack and he is cursed again with the pirate's curse. Luxord sneaks about the ship, attempting to steal the chest. When he is caught, he invokes the right of "parlay", or negotiation. He agrees to hand over the chest, but steals four medallions from it when he does so, handing them off to his Gambler Nobodies, who escape with them. Though the medallions are tracked down and the curse on Jack lifted, Luxord escapes Port Royal and returns to the Organization. The World that Never Was Luxord appears once more in the game, in the Organization's fortress in The World that Never Was. When Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald and Goofy enter the area where Luxord waits, Sora walks ahead of the rest. Materializing between Sora and his friends, Luxord uses cards to remove Sora's allies from the area, and challenges Sora to a game involving time. Luxord fights against Sora, using a variety of tricks and games of luck with his playing cards, but in the end, Sora is able to wear Luxord's time down and defeat him. As Sora readies a finishing blow, Luxord raises his cards to shield himself, but Sora slices through the card and finishes Luxord off. Before dying, Luxord, like many other Organization members, calls Sora by the name Roxas. Personality Luxord is a man of games and luck; his challenge to Sora and Jack to find the medallions has a game quality to it, and the Hearless he summons cannot be attacked unless all the coins are in the chest, giving a side-objective to the battle. He also relies heavily on luck, and uses a wide variety of luck-based attacks on Sora. Some of these may backfire and hurt him instead. Fighting Tactics Luxord uses a variety of elements from games of chance when fighting Sora. He shortens the odds originally by dispatching of Sora's companions before attacking Sora himself. During the battle, Luxord and Sora each have a "time" bar that depletes when they are damaged (Sora's also depletes slowly with time). This means that the player must watch Sora's HP and time gauges to make sure neither are emptied. Luxord's main weapons are playing cards, which he can use as a means of hiding himself, as combat weapons for melee attacks, as projectiles, and as traps for Sora to spring. He can also use them to initiate games of chance whose outcome damages either Sora or himself. He can also transform Sora into a 6-sided die and leave him to bounce around the area for a period of time. Video -xyL8edJ03Y }}} Category: Port Royal Category: World That Never Was